


you make it look like it's magic

by chikoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, This is so self-indulgent omg, Truth Serum, demon!hwa, hwa's self-lubricating butt, pls practise safe sex irl guys butts don't actually self-lubricate LMAO, slight D/s, witch!joong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s palm in his, completely covering it with his own and looks at Hongjoong with fire in his eyes. “I want you to fuck me.” Hongjoong chokes and coughs into Seonghwa’s face who remains unfazed.Or,Hongjoong accidentally gives his stony-faced demon companion a mysterious potion and startling truths come out.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 43
Kudos: 798





	you make it look like it's magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,,,, i don't know what this is omg i have like three wips that need to be updated but instead i chose to write about hwa's self-lubricating asshole so that should tell you all you need to know about me. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this trash!!! 
> 
> big thank you to lucas and rem for beta reading this!

Seonghwa pops up behind Hongjoong with a little _poof_ and Hongjoong drops the ladle into the pot with a shriek. 

“Seonghwa, holy _fuck!_ How many times have I told you not to do that?” Hongjoong says, desperately looking for the tongs he keeps hanging on his counter. San meows loudly and uncurls himself from the window at Seonghwa’s arrival, making a quick dash to him. 

Seonghwa just hums, petty, and watches Hongjoong run around the kitchen like a madman. Hongjoong pulls out the tongs from the bottom of the dishwasher and scoops out the ladle gently, fearfully watching for any changes in the potion. When nothing seems to happen, the gold liquid still bubbling away cheerfully, Hongjoong exhales heavily and whips around to find Seonghwa sprawled across the sofa, San settled in his lap, absently scratching at the cat’s head. 

“Okay, not to sound rude, but why are you here?” Hongjoong asks curiously and Seonghwa looks at him and narrows his eyes. His hair is artfully messy and curly today, just about hiding the little coiled horns on his head. He huffs, a tiny, elegant sound. Hongjoong still can’t wrap his head around how Seonghwa manages to look pristine and pure and put together all the time despite the fact that he literally comes from the depths of hell. 

“You called for me, of course.”

Hongjoong blinks. “No? I didn’t?”

A weary sigh. “Yes, you did, you absent-minded little witch, I don’t just come here on my own volition.” And ouch, that kinda hurts. It’s not like Hongjoong purposely keeps Seonghwa bound to him, the demon had insisted on paying Hongjoong back, adamant that he couldn’t be indebted to a _human._ Hongjoong tries not to snap back and thinks carefully. Maybe he said Seonghwa’s name? He had been thinking of asking the demon to come and check on the brew he was experimenting with, and yeah, Hongjoong can be forgetful and maybe a little _too_ invested when he’s working but he’s very sure he didn’t call on Seonghwa or even say his name out loud. 

“ _Okay_ , I was thinking about asking you to test this potion but I definitely didn’t call on you. A hundred per cent sure,” Hongjoong says, and then freezes. “Unless, wait a minute, can you feel intentions? Like, whenever I’m intending to call you? You never told me that.”

“No, of course, I can’t, you must have called me and forgotten, don’t be ridiculous,” Seongwha snaps and if Hongjoong hadn’t known him for so long he’d say Seonghwa’s _blushing._ His mouth is settled in a small pout, tail coming up to scratch at his hair and Hongjoong tries to stop himself from cooing out loud. Seonghwa was all long lines, hard face and seriousness. But sometimes, he looked so small and vulnerable, just like the day Hongjoong had found him. Or maybe that was just Hongjoong’s wishful thinking. 

Hongjoong shakes his head and turns around, “Well, now that you’re here, could you try this for me?” He stirs the pot once more, golden potion shimmering and pours some out in a little bowl. “I was trying to make a little confidence elixir? Have a job interview coming up and hah, I need the extra boost. But I’m not sure it’s come out the way I want it to? Doesn’t feel off, just different. And San sniffed it and didn’t react which is unhelpful.” San chirps quietly in rebuke, still sitting pristine in Seonghwa’s lap. Hongjoong tries not to feel jealous about the fact that his familiar prefers a literal demon over him. 

Seonghwa sets San down gently, who slinks out of the room, and saunters over to Hongjoong, holding a hand out for the bowl. Hongjoong hands it to him, murmuring about being careful but the demon just rolls his eyes at him and Hongjoong scoffs. 

“Yes, yes I know you’re an all-powerful child of hell, a silly little potion could hardly hurt you,” Hongjoong says sarcastically. “Still, be careful. I may have accidentally created a demon repellent.”

Seonghwa downs the bowl, smacking his lips, eyes wide. Hongjoong finds it unbearably endearing, dear lord, he hopes Seonghwa can’t hear his thoughts or anything. For a moment, Seonghwa pauses and Hongjoong starts sweating. Then, he hands the bowl back to Hongjoong and heads back to the sofa, sitting down with his legs crossed, hands playing with the tip of his tail. 

“Tastes good. Like honey.”

Hongjoong sighs in relief. “So? Do you feel any more confident? Wait, I should find some way to test that.”

“Not really. I feel a little sad,” Seonghwa mutters, not looking at him and Hongjoong pauses. _Sad?_

“Okayy, buddy, this is the first time I’m hearing you even mention that you actually feel things and I’ve known you for two years. Fuck, did I brew a depressant?” Hongjoong whirls around, trying to remember if he has any basil left, maybe he can brew a quick pick-me-up tea-

“Why aren’t you paying any attention to me?”

Hongjoong spins. Seonghwa’s still sitting on the couch, bent over, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip pushed out. He’s looking at Hongjoong with large eyes, brimming with tears and Hongjoong’s jaw drops open. 

“I-Seonghwa, _what?_ What do you mean, w-do you need something?”

Seonghwa whines, honest to god _whines,_ and bounces slightly on the sofa. 

“I need you to look at me. You never look at me, you never-never treat me how I want to be treated. I want to be yours, Hongjoong, I always want to be yours.”

Hongjoong feels like he’s going to faint. He thinks of Seonghwa two years ago, a mess of wounds and anger in an alley, unwilling participant in some kind of demonic territory skirmish. The blank, emotionless man who had demanded that Hongjoong make a binding wish, “ _I refuse to owe you anything. I won’t do much but I can help you out with your craft, just call on me and if I can, I’ll come. It’s the least I can do.”_ He thinks of Seonghwa coming to him, instantly, whenever he called, always helping him, no matter what it was, thinks of how Seonghwa had even helped him conjure San, and thinks, _oh._

“Seonghwa, do you-do you like me? Fuck, I think I may have gotten you drunk. Or like, the demon equivalent of drunk.”

Seonghwa tips over onto his side and onto his stomach, stretching languidly, formal white shirt pulled tight across his shoulders, rising just a little until a sliver of his lower back was visible. He bends one of his legs just a bit and rests his face in his hands. Hongjoong tries not to look at the way his ass curves. 

“Like you? I like you so much Hongjoong, but you don’t like me at all,” Seonghwa says, voice small and sad. “I just want you to be mine, to own me, more than you already do. Can’t you see I’d do anything for you?” 

And Hongjoong’s heart breaks. He fumbles, unsure if he should go to Seonghwa, comfort him but Seonghwa must sense his awkwardness, and stretches a hand out towards him making a grabby motion with his fingers. It’s surreal, seeing Seonghwa so _fragile._ He walks over quickly and sits down on his haunches in front of the sofa, cautiously cupping Seonghwa’s face in his hands. His cheeks are warm; Seonghwa always runs hot, hotter than the average human but now Hongjoong can see the red splotches on his cheeks, blooming down his neck. Seonghwa sniffs miserably and Hongjoong doesn’t stop the urge to coo this time. 

“I-I didn’t know, sweetheart. I had absolutely no idea, actually, I thought you hated me, hated me for keeping you trapped here-”

“No! Never, would never hate Hongjoongie,” Seonghwa interrupts, grabbing onto Hongjoong’s hands desperately. Hongjoong blushes at the nickname and tamps down the urge to yell into his fist. “I think you’re so good, so amazing, I just- I didn’t know how to show you. I thought being around you, helping you out would be enough, but you never noticed. And I’ve never before- never this much.”

Hongjoong sweeps a thumb under Seonghwa’s eye and marvels at the way he seems to melt, relaxed and fluid. “I wish I had noticed. What-what do you want me to do, Seonghwa?”

Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s palm in his, completely covering it with his own and looks at Hongjoong with fire in his eyes. “I want you to fuck me.” Hongjoong chokes and coughs into Seonghwa’s face who remains unfazed. 

“I want you to fuck me properly. Use me and own me. I want you to hit me, use me whenever, doesn’t matter if I’m awake or asleep, fuck me however you like. Just-- just wanna be yours.”

He says it so matter of fact as if he’s asking Hongjoong to do an errand for him. Hongjoong can feel himself growing red hot with his words, heat pooling in his stomach. Hongjoong can’t deny he hasn’t thought about it, how _often_ he’s thought about it, about pulling Seonghwa over his lap whenever he says something snarky, running a hand down his back, bringing it down harsh on his ass, listening to Seonghwa’s whines and cries. Going further, slicking his fingers up and sliding them into heat- 

“Now, Hongjoongie, I want you to fuck me _now.”_ And even though Hongjoong’s cock literally twitches at the words, his brain comes to a screeching halt. 

“I’m not going to fuck you right now, Seonghwa.” The reaction is immediate. Seonghwa cries out, sitting up again and sliding onto the ground in front of Hongjoong, gripping his thighs. 

“ _Why?_ Don’t you want me? I’d be so good for you, Hongjoong, please,” Seonghwa pleads, hand snaking into Hongjoong’s lap and Hongjoong catches it just in time before it moves to other places. 

“I do, I promise I do. But not right now. Not like this, not when you’re like this. Take a nap, sweetheart, wait for the potion to wear off and then we need to talk.”

“Okay,” Seonghwa says petulantly but lets Hongjoong pull him up, guide him into his bedroom and push him into the bed. San’s already lying on one of the pillows and perks up when Seonghwa slides under the covers. Seonghwa curls up, San molding himself under his chin, and immediately yawns, wide and loud. Hongjoong grins, leans down to ruffle Seonghwa’s hair, caressing the little horns, and leaves the room with a brimming warmth in his chest. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


He doesn’t stop smiling the whole day. Night falls and Hongjoong finishes up all his work, cleans the kitchen and prepares dinner for two, a simple stew with side dishes. Then he walks into his bedroom to change into new clothes and check on Seonghwa and finds the bed empty. It’s made neatly, the duvet tucked back, pillow fluffed. San stares at Hongjoong with pity, meowing gently.

Seonghwa remains stubbornly unreachable for the rest of the week. Hongjoong tries everything short of actually summoning Seonghwa and locking him in a demon trap. San even volunteers to go track the demon, vanishing for three days, and Hongjoong feels his frustration through their bond so clearly. He slinks back in one morning, and Hongjoong wakes up with a sad cat wrapped around his head, licking at his forehead. 

“I know buddy, I know.”

Hongjoong throws away the weird potion, disposing of it carefully. Some part of him feels guilty as fuck, feels like he forced Seonghwa to show a side of himself that he wasn’t ready to show. A part of him even wonders how much of what Seonghwa said was true, hoping he hadn’t accidentally given him an aphrodisiac or some kind of love potion. That particular thought makes him unbearably unhinged so he tries to ignore it. 

He aces the job interview, the director of the magazine praising his writing and innovation and the first thing Hongjoong thinks is _Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell Seonghwa._ He comes back to a home devoid of a tall, lanky, snarky presence and he aches. He eats food miserably, takes a miserable shower where he gets off quickly trying to pretend like he isn’t imagining a very familiar body, and very familiar lips, and passes out. 

When he wakes, the sky is still dark but something is blaring; he doesn’t remember setting an alarm. He sits up groggily and when he hears San hissing violently, he realises the loud noise isn’t an alarm clock- the wards have all been set off by _something._ San’s perched on the foot of the bed, hackles raised, yowling at something in the darkness of the room. The sigil on Hongjoong’s chest burns with warning and he rushes to flick the desk lamp on. Dull, yellow light floods the room and illuminates something crouched on the top of the cupboard. Hongjoong shrieks and the figure yells, almost falling off. 

“For fuck’s sake, can you not!” 

Heart thudding, Hongjoong takes a closer look and realises the thing is actually a man dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Or something that looks like a man. The man adjusts himself, sitting on the edge so his legs are swinging down, and looks at San with distaste. 

“I’m not going to do anything to you, can you call off your familiar?” He says with a sneer. 

Hongjoong’s face must reflect the disbelief he feels and the man sighs. “I’m here about Seonghwa.” Immediately, San sits back down with a curious _mrow?_ Hongjoong shoves off the duvet and fumbles around for his glasses, getting up to find his pants. The man leaps off the cupboard with more ease than San ever has and comes to sit at the edge of the bed gingerly, eyeing San while Hongjoong awkwardly pulls on a pair of pyjamas over his boxers and stands in front of the man, wringing his hands nervously. The man is- beautiful, the kind of beautiful that is hard to look at, as if it doesn’t really exist at all. Even in an oversized hoodie and torn jeans, the man exudes so much raw confidence and ease. 

“Hm, I kinda thought you’d be taller,” the man muses and Hongjoong tries not to squawk. “The way Seonghwa talks about you, _Yeosangie you’d never guess what Hongjoong did, Yeosang, Hongjoong is so fucking hot I just want him to rail me,”_ he says breezily and this time Hongjoong does sqawk, stomach swooping.

“Seonghwa talks about me? Wait, wait, who _are_ you??” 

“You can call me Yeosang. I’ve known Seonghwa for a very, very long time.”

Hongjoong pauses, already thinking of the binding spells he knows for demons. Yeosang seems like he’s telling the truth, but Hongjoong doesn’t want to take the chance. 

“How can I believe that, like, I need proof.”

Suddenly, Yeosang’s eyes narrow, gold and fiery, and Hongjoong feels claustrophobic like the walls around them are closing in. “I don’t think I need to _prove_ anything to you, mortal, I am not a lowly demon that you can bind and control.” He’s literally glowing, it hurts to look at him and Hongjoong averts his eyes, reaching over to bundle a mewling San into his arms, away from whatever the hell Yeosang is. 

“Oh my God, okay fine! I believe you!”

Yeosang huffs and Hongjoong’s chest stops collapsing into itself. He keeps San close to him though, just in case. 

“Your kind used to worship me as a deity,” Yeosang says with a disdainful sniff. “Anyways, I’m here because I’ve had enough of Seonghwa moping around pathetically and hiding in my house. You need to fix this.”

Hongjoong opens his mouth to say he doesn’t really know how to when Yeosang holds a hand up. 

“Yes, I know exactly what happened and it's not your fault. I can taste your guilt, it’s making me want to retch. Seonghwa thinks he forced himself on you, that he crossed the boundaries of your relationship and that you don’t want to ever see him again.”

Hongjoong wants to strangle Seonghwa, that foolish, beautiful fucker. 

“I- fuck, he’s so dumb. He didn’t do anything wrong, he’s-he’s perfect. I like him too, so fucking much. In fact, I feel bad about how it happened, _I’m_ the one who forced him-”

Yeosang groans. “Why do all of you have so many _emotions_? So much guilt about everything you do. Seonghwa is no longer mortal and yet, he still behaves like one. Hongjoong, do you know what Seonghwa is? Who Seonghwa was before he died?”

Hongjoong blinks. “Yes? He’s a demon. Right?”

There’s a condescending hum and Yeosang lays across the bed on his side, looking at Hongjoong with an expression that says _you’re dense._

“Hongjoong, Seonghwa used to be one of my disciples. I am, what mortals would call, the god of love and sexual desire. It is the very essence of my being, the reason I was created. My disciples follow in my footsteps, engaging in carnal and romantic desires, no matter how fleeting. Seonghwa died young and was turned into what is called an _incubus._ It was only natural for him, unfortunately, my mark brands him as a demon of lust.”

An incubus? “But, don’t incubi have to-”

“Feed? Yes, they do. Not frequently, but most feed voraciously just for the fun of it. Seonghwa is, and always has been, different. He is different with those he develops feelings for, far more cautious and eager to prove his devotion. Hongjoong, Seonghwa hasn’t fed on a mortal in two years,” Yeosang says firmly, staring at Hongjoong as if trying to make a point. Hongjoong doesn’t really get it. 

“Two years? Why? Is it because he didn’t want me to know?”

Another long drawn out groan. Yeosang rolls his eyes and mutters something about Seonghwa’s horrid taste. “Hongjoong, Seonghwa hasn’t fed on anyone because there’s only one person he wants to be intimate with. And the hopeless romantic that he is, he would wait lifetimes for that person.”

Oh. _Oh._ “Holy shit. Holy shit, I have to- I need to talk to him right now, how?” Hongjoong looks wildly at Yeosang who has somehow managed to coerce San into rubbing his head on Yeosang’s stomach. Yeosang tilts his head, considering. 

“He will not come if you call, yes?” Hongjoong nods slowly. “Then you must force him to.” At Hongjoong’s shocked expression, Yeosang adds, “Not that you must force him against his will. He will come if he thinks you _really_ need him. Say, if you were in danger.” Yeosang’s eyes smile with unrestrained malicious energy and Hongjoong swallows anxiously. Well. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Is this going to work? You aren’t- I’m not going to have some serious damage after this, will I?”

Yeosang just smiles, bemused. “Of course not, you’ll experience excruciating pain but nothing will actually be happening to your body. It’s just a glamour.” Hongjoong doesn’t feel very reassured. 

“The second you start feeling the pain, call on Seonghwa and focus all the pain you’re feeling into your bond with him, he _will_ sense the urgency. Yes, he can feel your intentions, he will sense the pain as well, which is why it must be as real as possible. I will leave right after so he doesn’t see me. The glamour will wear off in around ten seconds so let's hope Seonghwa comes before that, otherwise, this plan is foiled,” Yeosang says, puttering around Hongjoong’s bedroom, waving his hands as if he’s trying to clear away smoke. Hongjoong _knew_ it, knew Seonghwa read his intentions, Seonghwa was so full of shit. Hongjoong lies reposed on his bed, alone because San decided he didn’t want to be there for this and had run out into the kitchen. 

“I’ve cleared my essence away as much as possible so he shouldn’t be able to detect me,” Yeosang mutters. Then he turns towards Hongjoong and smiles like a sly cat. “Okay, it’s showtime.”

The second he says it, he disappears from the room, a small whooshing sound the only indication he’d been there at all. Hongjoong waits for a second, staring at the ceiling. When nothing happens, he huffs, and starts getting up. Then, it begins. 

His body feels like it’s being burnt open, searing pain all over his skin, inside, as if everything is slowly turning into char. He screams, can’t even hear his own voice he’s in so much pain, and his vision goes white. He isn’t sure if he’s screaming Seonghwa’s name or not, isn’t sure if he’s still lying on the bed when he feels something warm touch his forehead. Something pressing down on the pain in his stomach and slowly, Hongjoong regains the feeling back in his limbs. 

It’s excruciatingly slow, so slow, Hongjoong is panting, sweat pooling on his chest. When he can move his fingers again he grabs at the air and smacks against something, someone’s arm clutching his. He holds it for comfort and waits until he can open his eyes again. When he blinks, eyelids heavy, Seonghwa’s crying face is peering down at him. Suddenly, the pain evaporates from his body, his breathing even like it didn’t even happen. He’s going to murder Yeosang. 

“Hongjoong? Can you hear me?” 

He croaks out a small yes and Seonghwa seems to sag in relief. Then his face contorts in rage. 

“What the fuck did you do to yourself? I can’t sense any injury, any illness, so this is something you did. What-do you think it’s fucking funny to get me so worried?” 

Uh oh. Hongjoong still finds it a little hard to believe that Seonghwa would even _care_ if he was in pain. Not because Seonghwa’s incapable of feeling it or anything but just- why him? Why give a fuck about Hongjoong? 

He must have said it out loud because Seonghwa roars, fire in his eyes. “Because I like you, you insufferable human! Was- was this just a way for you to test my loyalty or something? Why would you do something like that?” And Seonghwa’s still crying, voice heavy and broken and Hongjoong’s stomach sinks. He sits up carefully and reaches out for Seonghwa’s hand waiting for the demon to place it in his. When Seonghwa grabs onto Hongjoong’s palm forcefully, other hand wiping away the tears on his face, Hongjoong tries to pour out everything he feels into their grasp. 

“I-this was the only way we could think of to bring you here, kinda sorta dumb in hindsight but I want to talk to you Seonghwa, I have so much to say,” he says softly. Seonghwa opens his mouth to protest but Hongjoong just barrels on. “I like you too Seonghwa. S-so much, you have no idea. That day, I’m very sorry for putting you in a situation like that, for forcing you to reveal your feelings when you didn’t want to. I-I thought that maybe I had given you a love potion or something, something that conjured up feelings for me and-”

Seonghwa rushes to wrap his arms around Hongjoong, all but sitting in his lap. Hongjoong’s words get lost in Seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa’s saying something, muttering something over and over and Hongjoong makes a questioning noise. 

“Love potions don’t work on demons, you idiot. Especially not on a demon like me,” Seonghwa gripes, muffled into Hongjoong’s shoulder. Then he pulls back and looks at Hongjoong with wide eyes. He looks so devastatingly adorable even with a runny nose, Hongjoong wants to keep him in his arms forever. “Hongjoong, I’m-I’m an incubus. I wanted to tell you, I was waiting for the right time. I promise I never, _ever_ did anything to you, influenced you in any way. I’m just scared that maybe that day I may have incited desire in you against your will. But my- what I feel for you is real. You didn’t do anything, it was all real.” 

Hongjoong wants to laugh, he’s so happy. He wraps an arm around Seonghwa’s waist and pulls him in so that he’s straddling his lap. Seonghwa’s wearing blue jeans and a soft, white shirt that’s draped over his shoulders delicately. He looks angelic and if it wasn’t for the horns, for the tail poking through a self-tailored hole in the jeans, the slightly inhuman eyes, Hongjoong would have thought Seonghwa belonged to the heavens. Seonghwa wiggles in his lap and blinks down at Hongjoong and something in Hongjoong swells, something that makes him tighten the arm around Seonghwa’s thin waist, bring a hand up to thumb at the jut of his hips right above the rise of his jeans. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you didn’t incite anything that wasn’t already there. I thought you were hot even after I burned your eyebrows off that one time, so I’m really not kidding.” 

Seonghwa makes a petulant noise, glaring down at Hongjoong. “That wasn’t funny, it took _months_ for them to grow back, asshole.” But he has a tiny smile on his face and he places his arms around Hongjoong’s neck casually and Hongjoong lets himself laugh this time, bright with joy. 

For a moment, Hongjoong just pulls Seonghwa towards him, burying his face in his shoulder, revelling in his clean, musky scent. Then Seonghwa shifts, a subtle movement that brushes their crotches together and Hongjoong feels heat spike through him like an arrow. Seonghwa’s still, frozen like he’s waiting for Hongjoong to push him off. But Hongjoong just slides his hands down, pushing his fingers into the back pockets of Seonghwa’s jeans and squeezing firm at the flesh there. Seonghwa keens, a soft, breathy “ _Hongjoongie”_ falling from his lips and Hongjoong snaps. 

He guides Seonghwa to move his hips, harsh material of his jeans rubbing on Hongjoong’s pyjama front. Seonghwa’s face is still buried in his neck and Hongjoong shivers every time Seonghwa exhales sharply. Seonghwa seems like he’s shy, refusing to unwrap himself from Hongjoong but the way he moves his hips, grinding his crotch slow and firm into Hongjoong’s erection like he’s almost unaware of it, taking his own pleasure, panting like it’s all too much. Hongjoong leaves greedy kisses on his neck and shoulder, pressing his open mouth to the warm skin and tasting.

He feels- high, almost. Skin burning up, nothing clear except for the weight of Seonghwa in his lap and the soft skin under his lips. There’s something inside him, some kind of aggression aching to break out and when Hongjoong bites harshly at Seonghwa’s neck, it pours out. He can’t stop leaving marks on Seonghwa, spurred on by the little whines and moans Seonghwa lets out, grinding faster and faster like he’s about to fall apart. 

Hongjoong moves his hands to Seonghwa’s hips, stopping their movement, ignoring Seonghwa’s cry of protest. “Please! Hongjoong, please, more,” Seonghwa whispers into Hongjoong’s neck, shaking. Hongjoong just shushes him, running his palm down the long line of Seonghwa’s back until the man stops quivering and breathes deep. 

“Baby, can you look at me?” Seonghwa shakes his head frantically and tightens his arms around Hongjoong’s neck. Hongjoong tuts and Seonghwa jerks. 

“Won’t you be a good boy and do what I ask of you?” Slowly, Seonghwa leans back, arms still looped around Hongjoong and barely meets his eyes. There are tears clumping his eyelashes and red splotches high on his cheekbones. Hongjoong wants to _ruin_ him. 

“I can’t- it’s so much, Hongjoong, I can’t control it, I wanna come, _please_ ,” his voice tapers off into a whine and tiny jerk of his hips. Hongjoong grabs his chin in hand and waits until Seonghwa locks eyes with him. Hongjoong thinks of what Yeosang had said, about Seonghwa not having fed for two years. He must be so frustrated, so eager to feel any kind of pleasure he could get. Hongjoong coos and thumbs at Seonghwa’s lip, marvelling at the way Seonghwa’s mouth drops open, eyes glazed over. He shoves his thumb in, groaning when Seonghwa latches onto to eagerly, sucking and laving at it. 

“Fuck, look at you. So happy to take anything I give you. I could sit like this for hours, stuffing your mouth with something, my fingers or my cock, and you’d just take it, wouldn’t you? Just happy to be used.” 

Seonghwa mewls around the thumb, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. Carefully, Hongjoong pushes another finger into his mouth, and Seonghwa sucks it down with ease, mouth hanging open for more. Hongjoong’s certain the front of his pyjamas are wet with how much precum he’s leaking. 

“It’s okay baby, I’ll give you what you want. I’ll fuck you how you want it,” he says and Seonghwa groans, pleading Hongjoong with his eyes. He’s already moving, hips humping into Hongjoong’s subconsciously. Hongjoong removes the fingers from Seonghwa’s mouth and grips his crotch hard, revelling in the high-pitched whine Seonghwa lets out. He squeezes and Seonghwa bucks, panting harshly. 

“I told you to stop doing this, didn’t I? Are you not listening to me, Seonghwa? How can you be good for me if you don’t even listen.” 

Seonghwa shakes in his grip, trying to move away from Hongjoong’s palm, sliding trembling hands down Hongjoong’s chest. “I am, I promise. I’m- wanna be a good toy,” he says, looking at Hongjoong with so much trust, Hongjoong can’t swallow around the lump in his throat. He reaches up to cup Seonghwa’s face, bringing him down for a kiss, pressing his mouth firm but gentle into Seonghwa’s. He leaves a few more quick kisses, nipping at Seonghwa’s lips, pressing a few onto his cheeks. 

“Okay baby, you’re my good boy, my very own toy to play with, hmm? You’ll tell me to stop if I do something you don’t like? Promise me?” And Seonghwa nods, pushing his lips out for another kiss. “I’m serious, sweetheart, I need to know you’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable-”

“Hongjoongie I will, I promise now _please_ will you fuck me?” Seonghwa exclaims, glaring at Hongjoong with impatience. Hongjoong snorts, grabbing hold of Seonghwa’s hair and pulling him down for a filthier kiss, tongue slipping into Seonghwa’s mouth, groaning low at the way Seonghwa whines, hands flailing on Hongjoong’s chest. He guides Seonghwa’s head, pulling sharply at his hair until Seonghwa’s keening into the kiss, shaking as Hongjoong bites into his bottom lip. He pulls away, and tells Seonghwa to lay on his back, starting at the roughness of his own voice. 

Seonghwa’s spread out on the bed, knees wide open. Hongjoong straddles his waist, bending down to press his mouth to the pink marks he’d left on his neck earlier, biting harder, licking at the skin, moving down to Seonghwa’s collarbones, the little expanse of his chest open through his shirt. Slowly, he unbuttons the shirt, Seonghwa’s fumbling fingers coming up to help him until his half-naked body is heaving. Hongjoong presses his palms into Seonghwa’s abdomen, tracing the lines of toned muscle, liking the way his small palms look on Seonghwa’s tanned skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Seonghwa. You’ve probably been told this before, countless times, but fuck, you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. I could worship you for _hours.”_

Seonghwa hums happily, and wiggles. “It’s different coming from you,” he says softly and Hongjoong melts. He leans down to tongue at the skin right above the rise of Seonghwa’s jeans, nosing at the light trail of hair there. Seonghwa pushes him away lightly, and flicks open the button of his jeans, pushing them down frantically. Hongjoong helps him along, dragging them over his legs, carefully untangling his tail from them, and throwing them somewhere on the floor. Seonghwa glances at the mess of clothes with disdain for a second and then blushes when Hongjoong laughs at him. 

“It’s okay, we’ll clean it up after, I promise,” Hongjoong says fondly, pressing a kiss over the waistband of Seonghwa’s briefs. Seonghwa hums and lifts his hips up so Hongjoong can slide his underwear off, cock bouncing lightly onto his stomach. He doesn’t even look ashamed by his own nudity, back arching as if the air in the room was too much for his hard cock, red and leaking. Hongjoong runs his fingers down from his navel to his hips and Seonghwa arches again, skin lighting up with sensitivity. He doesn’t touch his cock yet, teasing him with soft touches, kisses all around it. Seonghwa’s close to breaking, hands moving up to grab at his own hair desperately, tail coiling around Hongjoong’s arm subconsciously.

Hongjoong doesn’t even blink an eye, just grabs the tail, squeezing, fondling the sensitive, pointed tip. Seonghwa jerks at the sensation, cock spurting precum, and he scrambles for Hongjoong’s hands, pushing them away, mumbling about it being too sensitive. Hongjoong acquiesces and digs his fingers into Seonghwa’s thighs instead, hefting them up until they’re spread wide, legs bent in half. The angle leaves Seonghwa completely exposed to him, cock leaking onto his stomach, and Hongjoong leans down again to bite at the soft skin of his inner thigh, absently dragging fingers along the line of his cock. Then he brushes his thumb against Seonghwa’s taint, teasing at the hole and savours the way Seonghwa bucks his hips up.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Hongjoong, please just-” Seonghwa cuts himself off, clawing at the pillow behind his head, teeth digging into his lip so harsh Hongjoong’s scared it might start bleeding. Some horrible thing inside him thinks about how pretty Seonghwa would look with his lips bitten raw and bloody. He squashes the thought and buries his head between Seonghwa’s thighs, replacing his fingers with his tongue, laving at the head of Seonghwa’s cock, tasting the precum that’s beginning to pool on the dip of Seonghwa’s stomach. 

He moves downwards until he’s cautiously licking into the exposed hole, tongue flicking more eagerly when Seonghwa tries pushing into it, barely able to move with the way Hongjoong’s hands are clamped down under the back of his knees. Hongjoong laps into Seonghwa like he’s starved, sloppy and messy, until drool is running down his chin. Seonghwa hasn’t stopped mewling, high-pitched and overwhelmed, repeating _fuck fuck fuck_ over and over again, hands thrashing about like he doesn’t know what to do with them. 

“You can touch my hair sweetheart, I want you to.” Hongjoong isn’t sure if Seonghwa cries out because of what he just said or because of the way Hongjoong looks, mouth swollen and wet, eyes glazed over. He feels frantic hands tugging at his hair and he groans at the sensation, liking the sharp pain. Hongjoong doesn’t know how long he stays there, eating Seonghwa out with fervour, drowning in the feeling of hands pulling his hair, Seonghwa’s moans of pleasure and the way his legs twitch uncontrollably below his hands. Before he knows it, Seonghwa screams, body jerking violently, come spurting onto his own chest, a little bit on his chin and mouth. 

Hands pull him away and up and holy fuck, Seonghwa looks _debauched_ , covered in come, face wet with tears. There’s something different about him: he looks like he’s glowing, skin smooth as if it’s been airbrushed. The horns on his head look longer, thicker, coiling even more at the ends, and his eyes, they’re gold, slit down the middle like a reptile’s, and the longer Hongjoong stares into them the more he feels like he’s drowning. 

“ _Hongjoong_ , want you to come in me, fuck me again and again till I’m dripping, just, want to feel you mark me,” Seonghwa breathes and Hongjoong just stares, can’t quite look away from the way Seongwa licks his lips. Then he pouts and glares at Hongjoong, eyes flashing. “If you don’t fuck me, I’ll just have to find somebody else to do it right, do it rough, the way I deserve-”

Hongjoong sees red. A loud, resounding smack echoes in the room and Seonghwa yells, trying to close his thighs, skin burning. Hongjoong forces them open and brings a hand down again and again, swatting at the inside of Seonghwa’s thighs until the skin is red and mottled and Seonghwa’s sobbing. 

“What you _deserve_ is whatever I give you. Did you forget what you are, sweetheart? You’re mine to play with, you said it yourself. My toy to ruin, to slap around. You think anyone’s gonna want a dirty, used toy?” Seonghwa just sobs, reaching out to wrap his palm around Hongjoong’s arm, holding on as if for reassurance. Then slowly, he turns around, fumbling a little, letting Hongjoong hold him steady at the hips, until he’s on his front, kneeling, ass up like he’s _presenting._

“Please, more, more, I _need_ it, so good,” he’s muttering like he’s out of it, rubbing his face into the pillow and arching his back until Hongjoong can’t bear not to touch his ass, squeeze the flesh until his fingers leave white imprints, and smack it lightly. Seonghwa’s tail wraps around his leg comfortably and Hongjoong finds the gesture oddly sweet considering the way the owner of the tail is poised all filthy. 

Hongjoong gets off the bed quickly, jogging to the bathroom to get the bottle of lube. He looks at himself in the mirror for a moment, a little embarrassed by how much of a mess he is. He realises he still has his sleep shirt and pants on, wet stains on the front from his cock, from Seonghwa’s come. Something about the image of his clothed body against Seonghwa’s completely naked one makes him ache so much he has to grip his cock firmly and control himself. When he walks back to the room it’s to Seonghwa with two fingers buried in his ass already. 

“ _Mnn,_ I- did you forget what I am? I don’t need that, just come here and fuck me already,” Seonghwa whines and Hongjoong’s brain short circuits. He climbs onto the bed, on his knees behind Seonghwa and watches the way Seonghwa fucks himself, fingers squelching, ass rocking back. He’s- very wet. So wet and messy, there’s liquid dripping down onto the sheets. 

“Are you-what? Are you fucking self-lubricating??” 

Seonghwa turns back to give Hongjoong an icy look, blush high on his cheeks. “I’m an incubus, Hongjoong, can you not fucking question it? No one else has had a problem with it- _hnng_ ,” he whispers the last bit pettily, rocking back faster. 

“Oh, I don’t have a problem with it, I’m just- wow, a lot of possibilities with this new development,” Hongjoong murmurs, already thinking about how easy it would be to bend Seonghwa over anywhere, over the kitchen counter, on the sofa, and fuck into him, make a mess out of him anywhere, and he’d _love_ it. 

Seonghwa moans loudly, whining out a _yes, fuck, could mess me up everywhere_ and oh, Hongjoong must have said that out loud. Hongjoong swipes his fingers against Seonghwa’s hole, dipping one in just slightly alongside Seonghwa’s fingers. Seonghwa seems to melt, elbows collapsing, face pushed into the pillow, hips undulating slowly. 

Hongjoong doesn’t waste another moment. He slips off his clothes quickly, and lines himself up behind Seonghwa, shoving away his fingers. When he pushes into warm, wet heat, he can’t stop the loud groan, nails digging into Seonghwa’s hips. The slide is easy and before he knows it, his hips are touching the fat of Seonghwa’s ass. But Seonghwa’s quiet, shaking and breathing hard and Hongjoong rubs his hand down his back, massaging into the skin slowly. 

“You okay baby? Do you need me to stop?” Seonghwa shakes his vigorously, reaching behind to pull at Hongjoong’s hand until Hongjoong’s braced over his back, fingers tangled with Seonghwa’s trembling ones. 

“S’just a lot- I feel like I’m going to explode but like, in a good way,” Seonghwa says, holding onto Hongjoong’s hand tight. Hongjoong presses a kiss onto his back, on the trembling arch of his spine and Seonghwa sighs. 

“Go on, please, you feel so good in me, want to stay like this always.” Seonghwa’s voice drips in honey, hips moving in small circles, turning his head to the side so Hongjoong can see the way his tongue sticks out, panting softly and Hongjoong can’t breathe. He starts moving, fucking in slow and deep, an obscene slapping sound resounding every time he thrusts. 

Seonghwa moans, loud and filthy, pushing his ass back to meet Hongjoong’s hips, and brings one of Hongjoong’s hands up to his mouth, just resting his fingers on the pad of his tongue. “Look at you, my filthy baby, my puppy,” he mutters and then watches in awe as Seonghwa arches violently and comes again, eyes screwed tight, mouth wide open in a silent scream. 

Hongjoong burns, speeds up, thrusting faster, pushing two fingers deeper into Seonghwa’s mouth and humming, “You like hearing that? Like being my little puppy?” And Seonghwa nods, eyes teary, tongue lolling out, doing his best to look back at Hongjoong with wide eyes. Hongjoong’s not going to last very long like this, fucking hell. 

He sits back on his haunches and guides Seonghwa up with a hand on his chest until Seonghwa’s sitting on his lap, his cock buried in him. Seonghwa places his hands on Hongjoong’s thighs and lifts himself up to fuck himself on Hongjoong’s cock, head thrown back. For a moment, Hongjoong lets him, loving the way he clenches around his cock, overstimulated and sensitive. Then Seonghwa sags, squeezing at Hongjoong’s thigh, reaching back to squeeze his ass and lets out a small, pleading sound. 

Hongjoong lets his urges overtake him as he fucks up into Seonghwa, rough and hard, until Seonghwa’s all but bouncing on his lap, tiny punched out sounds escaping him. He reaches up to twist one of Seonghwa’s nipples, mean and rough, thumbing at it until Seonghwa’s mewling, pushing his chest into Hongjoong’s hands. 

“Ah, Hongjoong, fuck! Please, please, please come in me, want it so bad, use me, _please,_ ” Seonghwa screams, voice hoarse and wrecked and stuffs Hongjoong’s fingers into his mouth once again, so deep, he chokes on them but doesn’t let up, sucking on them desperately. Who is Hongjoong to deny him anything? 

He holds onto Seonghwa’s waist so tight it’ll leave bruises and bites into Seonghwa’s shoulders, moaning brokenly as he comes into Seonghwa, vision going white for a moment. When he feels like a human being again, Seonghwa’s still sucking on his fingers, has his lips wrapped around four of them, moving just a little on Hongjoong’s cock like he’s ready to go again. And he probably is, sex demon that he is, but Hongjoong’s cock is about to fall off. “You’re absolutely filthy, you little slut,” he growls out when Seonghwa grinds a little faster. Seonghwa just hums around his fingers. Hongjoong pulls out slowly, ignoring Seonghwa’s indignant whine, and crawls to the other side to collapse onto the bed. 

Seonghwa wraps himself around him, resting his head on Hongjoong’s chest, body sated and glowing with exertion. He lifts his head up to plant a soft kiss onto Hongjoong’s lips, whispering a small, possessive _mine_ into Hongjoong’s mouth. Hongjoong chuckles, dragging his nails down Seonghwa’s back and kisses the top of his horns. 

“I’m yours huh?” Seonghwa nods determinedly, tail snaking up to scratch at the trail of hair over above Hongjoong’s hips, just a little above his cock and Hongjoong body hums with the slight swell of pleasure. 

“Okay, sweetheart, I’ll be yours.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A while later, a _while_ later, when they’re clean and clothed and wrapped around each other on the couch in the living room, San comes bounding in cautiously, glaring at them. 

“We’re not doing anything, oh my god, you can sit with us,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes and Seonghwa snorts and untangles himself from Hongjoong to reach out for San. Hongjoong tries not to feel unreasonably jealous as he watches Seonghwa coo at San, bundling him onto his lap and scratching at his fur indulgently. 

San meows at Seonghwa urgently, looking into his eyes and Seonghwa tilts his head, brows furrowed. San meows again, long and drawn out like he’s complaining about something and Seonghwa gasps. He whips his towards Hongjoong with exasperation all over his face. 

“Yeosang came to you? Put a glamour spell on you? And you _listened_ to him?”

“Uh. Yes, yes he did, but I think he was just worried about you, also what, can you _understand_ San??”

“Irrelevant. Hongjoong, you’re a dumbass, fuck, I’m going to tear Yeosang in half. Don’t believe anything he said.”

“Even the part where you’ve liked me since we met and bound yourself to me just so you could spend time with me, and then didn’t feed on anyone because you wanted only me to fuck you?”

“I will literally bite your dick off Hongjoong, don’t try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at [fightmehyuk](https://twitter.com/fightmehyuk)
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it, it makes me feel very validated:(


End file.
